Η Ζωή Συνεχίζεται
by ROULA
Summary: Greek story, sorry guys. μια ιστορία που πέρασε από το μυαλό μου μία νύχτα όταν σκεπτόμουν τους θανάτους στο Χάρι Πότερ και το ότι η J.K. αποφάσισε ότι Τζορτζ θα παντρευόταν την κοπέλα του αδερφού του και ότι δε θα μπορούσε ποτέ να ξεπεράσει το θάνατο του Φρεντ ολοκληρωτικά. Δε θα σας τα πω και όλα διαβάστε και παρακαλώ πολύ αφήστε και κανένα review. με αγάπη Ρούλα.


Γειά σας φίλοι,

θέλοντας να βάλω κι εγώ το βοτσαλάκι μου στην επέκταση της ελληνικής βιβλιοθήκης αυτό του site είπα να μεταφράσω την ιστορία μου Still Going On. Μιλά για ένα ευαίσθητο θέμα που ελπίζω να έχω καταφέρει να ακουμπήσω και για ένα θάνατο που πάντα με συγκινούσε υπερβολικά όταν τον διάβαζα στο βιβλίο. Εύχομαι να σας αρέσει και να σας συγκινήσει. Πάντα τα reviews είναι κάτι παραπάνω από ευπρόσδεκτα.

Ευχαριστώ πολύ, Ρούλα.

* * *

«Θείε Χάρη, Θεία Τζίνη. Ελάτε γρήγορα!» είπε η Ρόυζ ερχόμενη τρέχοντας προς το τραπέζι που όλοι οι μεγάλοι (των οικογενιών Ουέσλι, Τονκς και Πότερ), κάθονταν.

«Τι είναι, αγάπη μου;» ρώτησε η Τζίνη.

«Δεν έχουμε χρόνο! Ελάτε!» του φώαξε προσπαθώντας να τους τραβήξει στο κήπο, όπου όλα τα παιδιά έπαιζαν.

«Καλά, καλά» είπε η Τζίνη «ερχόμαστε».

Άν και αυτό που είδαν τα μάτια της όταν βγήκε στο κήπο, δε το περίμενε. Ο Χάρι έτρεξε και μόλις που πρόλαβε να χορίσει τυς δύο γιούς του. Όταν τους ρώτησε τι σκεφτόντουσαν ο Τζέιμς του είπε ότι έκαναν απλά πλάκα, αν και δε χρησημοποιούσε την κανονική παιχνιδιάρικη φωνή του, λόγο της έκφρασης που είχε πάρει ο πατέρας του. Ο Αλμπους έτρεξε στη μητέρα του φοβισμένος. Ο πατέρας τους δεν τους είχε ξαναφωνάξει ποτέ! Τον πήρε αγκαλιά στο ένα της χέρι και με το άλλο έπιασε τη Ρόουζ και αποχώρισε αφήνοντας τον άντρα της να κανονίσει το μεγαλήτερο γιό της.

Όταν γύρισαν στο τραπέζι, μαζί με τους άλλους , ευχαρίστησε τη Ρόουζ και την άφησε να πάει να κάτσει στην αγκαλιά της μητέρας της. Ήταν σοκαρισμένη. Άλλά το σοκ που υπέστει δεν έφτανε στο ελάχιστο το σοκ που είχε ζωγραφιστεί στο πρόσωπο του Άλμπους.

Βλέποντάς τον έτσι ο Ρόν ρώτησε «Τι τρέχει με τον Άλ;»

«Εσύ θα έπρεπε να ξέρεις» σταμάτησε, μα βλέποντας την απορημένη έκφραση του αδερφού της συνέχισε «Το'χεις περάσει. Ο Τζέιμς προσπάθησε να τον κάνει να πάρει τον παραβίαστο όρκο.»

«Τι!;!» ρώτησαν ταυτόχρονα η Ερμιόνη, η Φλερ, ο Μπιλ, ο Ρον κι ο Πέρσι, όσο οι υπόλοιποι κοιτούσαν με ανοιχτό το στόμα.

«Ναι» είπε «Δε κατάλαβα ακριβώς το γιατί, κάτι είπε ο Τζέιμς για το σκουπόξυλο-παιχνίδι που είχε ή κάτι τέτοιο.»

«Ο Χάρι είναι μαζί του;» ρώτησε η Αντζελίνα.

«Ναι. Φροντίζει να μην ξανασυμβεί.»

Ένα τεταρτο αργότερα ο Χάρι γύρισε.

«Πού είναι ο Τζέιμς;» ρώτησε η Τζίνη

«Στο παλιό σου δωμάτιο, συλογιζόμενος τις πράξεις του. Είπα στη Μόλι και στον Άρθουρ να μην του πάνε μπισκότα, όπως ήθελαν.»

Η Τζίνη κοίταξε τον άντρα της προσπαθώντας να καταλάβει πως αισθανόταν και τελικα τον ρώτησε «Πως είσαι;»

«Έκπληκτος. Όχι ότι πιστεύω ότι ο Τζέιμς ήξερε το ξόρκι, αλλά...» δε συνέχισε, μη ξέροντας πως και τι να πεί.

Τότε κοίταξε τον μικρότερο γιό του στα μάτια και του είπε: «Ποιές είναι οι δύο συμβουλές που σου έχω δώσει, γιέ μου;»

«Πότε-μη-πιείς-ένα-φίλτρο-που-δε-ξέρεις-τι-έχει-μέσα» μημήθικε ο Άλμπους «και-ποτέ-μην-αφήσεις-τον-αδερφό-σου-να-σε-μαγέψει.» συνέχισε.

«Δε θυμάμαι να μίλησα μόνο για τον αδερφό σου, αλλά για τώρα μας κάνει. Ποτέ μη ξεχάσεις τις δύο αυτές συμβουλές, Άλμπους Σέβερους, ποτέ.»

«Ναι, μπαμπάκα»

Μέχρυ να τελιώσει τη πρότασή του ο Άλμπους, ο Τζορτζ είχε εξαφανιστεί στο παλιό του δωμάτιο. Η Αντζελίνα σηκώθικε να παέι κοντά του, αλλά ο Τσάρλι της έπιασε το χέρι και της έδωσε ένα από εκείνα τα βλέματα που μιλούν και λένε "άσε εμένα" και είπε «Πήγαινε εσύ να παίξεις με τον Φρέντι και θα πάω εγώ να τον βρώ.» Εκείνη έγνεψε με το κεφάλι της και βγήκε στο κήπο, ενώσο αυτός ανέβαινε τη σκάλα για το πρόην δωμάτιο του Τζορτζ ...και του Φρεντ.

Είχε χτυπήσει είδη δύο φορές τη πόρτα προτού ακουστεί η φωνή του αδερφού του: «Έλα μέσα»

«Γειά» είπε

«Γεία σου, Τσάρλι» είπε ο Τζορτζ με πονεμένη, υγρή φωνή αν και τα μάτια του ήταν στεγνά.

«Τι συναίβει Τζορτζ; Είναι οι πράξεις του Τζέιμς;» ρώτησε βλέποντας τον αδερφό του να πονά από τη γωνία στον τοίχο που είχε επιλέξει να κάτσει, και κάθησε δίπλα του, στο πάτωμα.

«Είναι ...το σύνολό του. Πως αντέδρασε η Τζίνη και ο Άλμπους, και ακόμα χειρότερα του Χάρι. Ο Χάρι ΠΟΤΕ δε μαλώνει τα παιδιά του. Είναι πάντα γλυκός και καλός και σαν το μπαμπά ποτέ δε συμμετέχει στο κομμάτι του μαλώματος.» σταμάτησε να μιλά, γιατί άρχισαν να κατακλίζουν το μυαλό του μνήμες, μνήμες που κάποτε τον έκαναν να γελά, τώρα όμως μόνο πόνο του έφεραν.

-ΜΝΗΜΕΣ-

«Τι συμβαίνει εδώ;» ρώτησε ο κύριος Ουέσλι

«Τίποτα» είπαν μαζί ο Φρέντ κι ο Τζορτζ.

Ο Τζορτζ προσπαθούσε να κρύψει το ραβδί του πατέρα του και ο Φρεντ άφησε αμέσως το χέρι του αδερφού του. Μα ήταν πολύ αργά. Ο κύριος Ουέσλι είχε ήδη δει τα πάντα. Το πρόσωπό του πήρε το χρώμα των μαλλιών του. Τα μάτια του άνοιξαν διάπλατα και φώναξε:

«ΤΖΟΡΤΖ ΟΥΕΣΛΙ ! Δώσε μου το ραβδί μου!»

Δε χρειάστικε να επαναλάβει. Κοίταξε τους γιούς στα μάτια, έναν προς έναν. Ο Φρεντ και ο Τζορτζ κοίταζαν ντροπιασμένοι τα πόδια τους. Ο Ρον φαινόταν φοβισμένος, στο κάτω κάτω, ήταν μόνο πέντε χρονών και δε μπορούσε να καταλάβει ακριβώς την αντίδραση του πατέρα του, αν και υποπτευόταν ότι ίσως αυτό που πήγαν να τον πείσουν τα αδέρφια του να κάνει μπορεί να ήταν κακό.

Τότε ο Τσάρλι, ο Μπιλ και η κυρία Ουέσλι, με τη Τζίνη στην αγκαλιά της, μπήκαν στο δωμάτιο. Η κυρία Ουέσλι κοίταξε τον άντρα της και ρώτησε:

«Τι συμβαίνει, καλέ μου;»

Της έριξε μία ματιά και ξαναγύρισε τη ματιά του στους γιούς του, λέγοντας:

«Ο Φρεντ και ο Τζορτζ προσπάθησαν να κάνουν τον Ρον να πάρει τον απαραβίαστο όρκο.»

«Τι!;!» φώναξαν ταυτόχρονα ο Μπιλ και η κυρία Ουέσλι, τρομάζοντας λίγο τη Τζίνη.

Ο Τσάρλι παρέμινε περιέργος σιωπιλός.

Η κυρία Ουέσλη έδωσε τη Τζίνη στον Τσάρλι κι έφυγε τρέχοντας από το δωμάτιο. Ο Μπιλ την ακολούθησε. Ο Τσάρλι πήγε τη Τζίνη στο δωμάτιό της. Κανείς όμως δε χρειάστικε να προσπαθήσει ιδιαίτερα για να ακούσει το κύριο Ουέσλι.

Φώναζε με μανία: «Θα μπορούσατε να είχατε πεθάνει!», «Πως τολμήσατε να κλέψετε το ραβδί μου και να κάνετε μαύρη μαγία με αυτό!;;!;;!» και άλλα τέτοιου τύπου σχόλια...

Μία ώρα αργότερα ο κύριος Ουέσλι, είχε βάλει τους διδίμους γιούς του τιμωρία και μιλούσε στον Ρόναλντ, λίγο πριν σερβιριστεί το φαγητό, στην κουζίνα.

«Ρόναλντ Μπίλιους Ουέσλι» άρχισε, χρησιμοποιώντας ολόκληρο το όνομά του, για επισημότητα

«Μην Αφήσεις Ποτέ ξανά τον εαυτό σου να συμμετέχει σε οποιδήποτε άλλη παρότρινση των αδερφών σου, σε μάγια που δεν ξέρεις, εντάξη; Καταλαβαίνεις τι σου λέω γιέ μου; Είναι σημαντικό να μην ξαναφήσεις να μη σε μαγέψουν! Ιδιαίτερα οι ανήλικοι, χαζοί αδερφοί σου, εντάξη γιέ μου; Ή οποιοσδήποτε άλλος, καταλαβαίνεις τι σου λέω Ρόναλντ;»

«Ναι μπαμπάκα» είπε ο Ρον με όσο πιο σοβαρό ήφος μπορούσε.

«Αυτός είσαι, γιέ μου!» είπε ο κύριος Ουέσλι και το πρόσωπό του επανήλθε στην κανονική του χαροπή έκφραση, μην αφήνοντας κανένα σημάδι από την αυστηρή/σοβαρή έκφραση που φορούσε λίγα δευτερόλεπτα πριν.

«Τι συναίβει εδώ;» ρώτησε ο Πέρσι που κατά τη διάρκεια του συμβάντος είχε βγεί. Όλοι άφησαν τη Τζίνη να εξηγήσει στο μεγάλο της αδερφό τα όσα είχε καταλάβει.

-ΠΡΑΓΜΑΤΙΚΟΤΗΤΑ-

«Δεν αντέχω!» βόγκηξε ο Τζόρτζ

«Τι;» ρώτησε ο Τσάρλι

«Να γνωρίζω ότι συνεχίζουμε, ότι προχωράμε και ότι ποτέ δε πρόκειται να μας δει να μεγαλώνουμε, τα παιδιά μας να γεννιούνται, ποτέ δε θα κάνει τη δική του οικογένεια...» ο Τσάρλι δύστασε λιγάκι βλέποντας τη πονεμένη έκφραση στο πρόσωπο του αδερφού του, που ήξερε ότι είχε σχηματιστεί και στο δικό του.

Το μόνο που βρήκε να πεί ήταν: « Θα ήθελε να προχωρίσουμε Τζορτζ, στ'αλήθεια θα ήθελε»

«Το ξέρω» απάντησε ο Τζορτζ κλείνοντας τα μάτια του «Γι'αυτό και το κάνω. Θα έκανα τα πάντα για να τον φέρω πίσω ή έστω να ζήσω μερικά λεπτά περισσότερο μαζί του.» τελείωσε, κλείνοντας τα μάτια και επιτρέποντας σε ένα δάκρυ να κυλισει στο δεξί του μάγουλο.

Ο Τσάρλι ήξερε ότι ο Τζορτζ δεν είχε χάσει μόνο τον αδερφό του στον πόλεμο αλλά και το μισό του εαυτό. Τα ονόματα Φρεντ και Τζορτζ ήταν παντα πακέτο και λιψά το ένα χωρίς το άλλο. Πάει καιρός από τότε. Ο αδερφός του συμβιβαζόταν κάθε μέρα με την ιδέα και έδιχνε όλο και περισσότερη βελτίωση μέρα με τη μέρα. Είχαν κάνει άπειρες συζητήσεις με 'αν' και 'γιατί' αλλά ποτέ δεν τους έβγαλαν πουθενά.

Ο Τσάρλι πονούσε. Πονούσε πολύ, γιατί ήταν ο μόνος που δεν ήταν εκεί, ο μόνος που δε πήρε εκδίκηση για το θάνατο του Φρεντ και είχε περάσει άπειρες νύχτες σκεφτόμενος τα λόγια που μόλις εξέφρασε ο Τζορτζ. Τη μόνη παρηγοριά που βρήκε είχε σκοπό να εκφράσει στον αδερφό του, και το έκανε λέγοντας:

«Μη το λές αυτό Τζορτζ» εδώ σταμάτησε και πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα για να καλμάρει τη φωνή του, μη θέλοντας να αναστατώσει τον αδερφό του, και συνέχισε «Σε παρακαλώ μη το λες»

«Γιατί όχι;»

«Γιατί πρώτον σε πονά πολύ και δεύτερο είναι ψέμα.»

«ΤΙ;!;» τον έκοψε ο αδερφός του

«Κοιταξέ μας Τζορτζ! Αναρώνουμε! Μέρα με τη μέρα γινόμαστε καλύτερα και τον ΚΑΝΟΥΜΕ χαρούμενο, γιατί γιατρευόμαστε. Σκέψου τι είπες Τζορτζ. Θα αντάλασες στ'αλήθεια την Αντζελίνα, το μωρό που έχει στην κοιλιά της, τον μικρό Φρέντι(!), απλά και μόνο για μερικά λεπτά μαζί του; Για μερικά λεπτά, μετά τα οποία θα νοιώθεις χειρότερα; Ηλικρινά νομίζω ότι αν ήταν εδώ θα ήταν πολύ απογοητευμένος από εσένα. Εσύ τι θα ήθελες στη θέση του;...»

Δύο ανάσες μετά «Δε πρέπει να ζείς για τους νεκρούς Τζορτζ... Έφυγαν... Ο Φρεντ...» σε αυτό το σημείο ο Τζορτζ άρισε ν α κλαίει, σπαρακτικά, αλλά ο Τσάρλι συνέχισε « Ο Ρέμους, η Τονκς... θα κάνουμε καιρό να τους ξαναδούμε. Ναι. Δε πρέπει να τους ξεχάσουμε ποτέ, ούτε όμως και να αφήσουμε τη μνήμη τους, τη μνήμη του... να μας φέρει σε τέτοια κατάσταση ξανά. Κάνεις πολύ καλή δουλειά σαν πατέρας και σαν σύζιγος. Κοίτα τους» είπε και έδιξε έξω από το παράθυρο πάνω από το αριστερό χέρι του Τζορτζ, κάνοντάς τον να κοιτάξει, την Αντζελίνα με τη φουσκομένη της κοιλιά να παίζει με το Φρέντι Τζούνιορ.

«Μην τους απογοητεύσεις...» πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα και συκώθικε από το πάτωμα προς την πόρτα και την άνοιξε.

Με μία τελευταία ματιά στον αδερφό του προσθεσε « Μην τον απογοητεύσεις...» και έφυγε από το δωμάτιο αφήνοντας το αδερφό του να κοιτά την οικογένειά του.

ΤΕΛΟΣ


End file.
